Cinderella
by 1136797107
Summary: her father was killed by her husband, and they do not have happy marriage.


6

Yang

Yang Lei

Yolanda

Professor Kristen Belcher

ENGL2030

Section B10

Date:18/5/2015

Cinderella

The first day of June, it was a sunny day, it was the most important day of Cinderella's life. In the palace, the prince has become the king. Today, he was not riding a white horse to pick her up or he was using pumpkin car to invite her. But, the king has always been beside her. The king personally put her on beautiful and unique glass slippers. She wore the blue crystal skirt which was made by fairy godmother. In front of the national people, on bended knee, the king kissed her hand, "Will you marry me?" He was so gentle and soft.

"Yes, I do." Cinderella said happily and strong. She has become the princess officially. The king helped her put on the sapphire ring and necklace which were the most expensive gem in the world. Her head was wearing a wreath. Her skin was white and very delicate. Blue eyes were bright and clear to penetrate soft and warm light. Chestnut hair flashed dazzling luster. At the moment, she liked a beautiful fairy from the picture and poem. They danced an elegant waltz. People were clapping, cheering and dancing to celebrate this happy and unforgettable moment.

Early summer sunshine through the thick leaves and through the crack of the curtain reflected on the Cinderella's face. She opened the eyes slowly. The sunshine was a little dazzling, she blocked by hands to block the sunshine. Her face was warm. She turned the body and found that King was not in her side. She pursed the lip and drew a sign. She thought he must be to deal with the affairs of country, he was hard-working. But when she thought of the wedding last night, her mouth rose with a sweet smile. She was going to get up. She opened the window seeing that her favorite roses were blooming, white roses liked snows, pink roses liked rosy clouds, red roses liked fire and blue roses liked ocean. There were many colorful butterflies around roses and birds were singing in the tree. She could not help saying, "Garden is quite lively." She embraced the beautiful scenery outside the window and took a deep breath.

"No, I do not agree."

"King, listen to me."

She heard someone talking vaguely, she walked following the sound quietly. When she got closer and closer, the voice became louder and louder. It was in the study. It seemed that the king and the duck were quarreling. She went quietly and hid in the doorway to eavesdrop carefully. She stood on her tip toes and her hands hold the door lightly. She could not take breath hard and she could hear the pounding of her heart.

"My dear king, please be clam to listen to me. You should marry princess of A country. She is your father before his death to look for you.'' The duke said calmly, he sat on the chair at the left side of the study. He drank a sip of tea. His eyes look at the king straightly to wait the response.

"NO, I do not love her at all and I have wife now." The king's voice boomed. He put the pen in his right hand on the desk strongly. He stood up and turned his back to the duke. His eyes looked at the sky outside the window.

"It is not a question whether you love her or not. A country has a strength power, if we align with A, it has positive significance to us," the duke put down the glass and walked briskly towards him. He raised his voice, "At least we will not be in the war."

"No matter what you say, I will never agree." The king stared at the duke. His face was impassive and expressionless. But his eyes were full of power, it felt like erupting flame to burn him. Cinderella looked tits scene, her heart stretched tightly. Unexpectedly she lowered her head and she was laughing behind her hand. "He really loves me, at least he would not marry another woman any more." She said to herself whispering.

Suddenly, the duke kneel down on the ground of the study and said, "king, I hope you can consider again. Now your princess has no strong forces in the background, she can not help our nation to victory in the war." He rose his head and continued, "and you do not forget that you killed her father. If she knows, do you think she will not betray and hurt you?"

Cinderella heard what the duke said. Her shoulder trembled and knocked her forehead against the door. She sat on the ground. Her face turned pale and cold. Her mouth opened, but she was shock that she could not say a word. Her eyes got big like two marbles. The servant came to greet her, "Princess, what the matter with you? Are you ok?" She gestured with hands to urge the servant not to speak. Fortunately, the king did not discover her. She was scared and weakness, the servant helped her up. Her heart as tied a rope, when she walk a step, it held her heart painfully. She got nothing in her mind. Tears came from her eyes, through her cheeks flowed into the mouth. It was salty and bitter. Tears liked waterfalls and they could not stop. With the help of the servant, she went backed to the bedroom and sat on the royal chair which only one side has an armrest and armrest have the function of the pillow. The embroider patter was made by top designer and its back also decorated transparent pearls. The lines were natural and smooth. It was soft and comfortable to lay up. It was selected by the king in order to help her nap.

"Stop! Stop! You must disappear in my sight immediately!" The king roared at him. His face was red like a burning flame. The veins stood out suddenly and violently, and his forehead was oozing sweat. This time he looked like a howling lion and a irruptive volcano, "Get out!" He picked the cup up and threw it forcibly. The cup became fragment in a flash. At the moment, the study seemed like earthquake happened to shake.

Cinderella's heart could not calm down. She must interrogated him why killed her father. She stormed the study and used her thin body to hit the door. Sharp eyes like a sword to start at the king. The king stunned by the sudden sight, he stood with his eyes upon his wife, remained as a dumb statue. She shouted, "Why did you do that? Why did you kill my father?" She grabbed his collar tightly, "Tell me why?!" After she said, she liked a hot air balloon without air and lacked of energy. She was too weak to stand on the ground. She cried again.

"Your father did business with the thief, they sold and bought the treasures of the palace. They also stole the valuable necklace which was the king's mother to leave him. You father broke the law, there is nothing wrong with the king." The duke said quickly. His words were cold and harsh.

"Stop! Get out!" The king shouted and pointed at the duke with his figure. His face turned green. The duke's shoulder was shaking. He lowered his head and ran away quickly.

The king squatted down and put her in his arms. Eyes were wet with tears, he said, "The thing is different what to want, listen to my explanation." She tried her best to break his arm with her effort, her arm was red and pain. "Loose me, you are a murderer! You are disgusting and dirty!" She frowned and she had no strength to stand up. She crawled out of the study, her elbow was galled. She looked at the sky, her heart stabbed as with a knife. "Father, mother, I miss you!" She fainted.

She had a long dream. In the dream, she was having dinner and chatting with her parents. In the dream, she was playing games with Mr lizard, Mr. duke and lovely little hamsters. In the dream, she dreamed of the fairy godmother turning into a beautiful dress to her. She opened her eyes slowly. She saw all round was the unfamiliar environment. Empty room has only one wooden bed which she slept and a wooden table covered with floral tablecloth, there was nothing on the table. She rubbed her eyes, " Where is there?" Even as her voice died away, a bunch of blue light appeared in front of her. "Godmother, is it really you?" Godmother had not time to answer her, she has saved into godmother's arm and cried. She embraced her extremely tight.


End file.
